


My Muddy Valentine

by ImaKaraTabiHe



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Chocolate Covered Strawberries, Dessert & Sweets, Gen, Idiots in Love, Mud Masks, Romantic Fluff, Swearing, True Love, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 18:18:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13687173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaKaraTabiHe/pseuds/ImaKaraTabiHe
Summary: Len has regrets, but is this one of them?  Maybe.  Maybe not.





	My Muddy Valentine

Leonard Snart has several regrets in his life. The very deepest of all, happened when he wasn't fast enough to stop Lewis from hitting Lisa for the first time. The way her eyes widened with shock, tears welling up as fear overtook her young features… Len will never not regret that moment.

Another time was the first time he'd gotten separated from Mick when they were still starting out. It had been confusion amidst chaos, but Len found himself huffing in an alley far from the jewelry store – alone. Mick had been sent to prison for the first time.

Despite all the hardships, though, Len didn't regret falling for Barry. Waking up beside Barry's warm body flush against his… Hearing Barry's light laughter… Seeing Barry in all his gentleness and beauty…

It's hard to find a single thing he regrets about falling for Barry Allen.

Except maybe now.

  


There's nothing odd about feeling Barry's arms around him, snuggled into his side. His brown hair tickles Len's neck, but in a good way. There's almost nothing different about sitting together, watching the flames flicker and create the most mysterious shadows on the walls.

Almost nothing.

...The mud mask is new.

“For the last time, Lenny,” Barry chides, his face mirroring Len's own darkened face. “It's not 'mud'. It's charcoal.”

“I'm pretty damn sure that it said 'clay' in the ingredients, Scarlet,” Len bluntly replies, slightly irked that trying to raise a single eyebrow is causing him so much grief. His entire face is stiff, okay?

“Clay isn't mud!” Barry objects, before pausing. Len can see his brain turning in sudden, uncertain thought. “It's different.”

Len's lips twitch as he defiantly raises an eyebrow. 'Take that mud mask.' “How?”

Barry's mouth dipped left, then dipped right. His nose crinkles in thought. It's completely adorable. But it doesn't change facts. Mud is mud.

“I don't know how!” Barry pouts. “It just is! It makes your skin feel smooth and clean.”

“...I'm never letting Lisa and Iris drag you away for a 'Girl's Day' again,” Len remarks, his face sensitive to the heat and cold. On one hand, he could feel the warmth of the fire wash over him, but on the other, the chill of the rest of the house was made apparent. It's the still drying mud on his face, he knows. It feels odd, though. It's like having a wet face that isn't really drying like it should.

“Come on, Lenny,” Barry pleads. “Lighten up~ Have a dark chocolate covered strawberry.” Len watches Scarlet lift a long steamed, decadently chocolate covered strawberry towards him.

“How on Earth you can eat those with your face feeling like it's being frozen in place, I'll never understand,” Len marvels, eyes catching a glimpse of chocolate on Barry's lips.

“I'm just that talented,” Barry smirks, a hint of teasing in his eyes.

Len snorts, amused. “The next time you manage to cook an egg without catching it on fire, I'll consider that 'talent' of yours to be truth.” Barry gasps, feigning offense.

He's only human. Len can't handle Barry's begging. “Fine~” he sighs, opening his mouth as wide as it will go with the mud making him feel like a living piece of pottery.

It's only seconds later before the tip of something smooth slips passed his lips. Len's tongue darts out to lick at it. Chocolate melts on his tongue for several heartbeats until he digs his teeth into it. Strawberry flavor bursts into his mouth, mixing and complimenting the dark chocolate. He can feel some juice trickle down his lips, but he honestly could care less. It's really damn delicious.

Barry giggles lightly as he feeds Len the rest of the strawberry. “I told you it's good. I keep track of the places with good food when Lisa and Iris take me with them.”

Len's tongue licks at his lips. “At least there's a plus to them dragging you around with them.”

“There's always a plus,” Barry says, leaning forward and licking a little bit of chocolate from Len's lips. “Mm.. You're lips are very sweet, do you know?”

“It's the chocolate,” Len replies, feeling Barry's lips ghost over his. “I bet you taste just as sweet.”

Barry's lips curl in a smile, eyes sparkling. “Why don't you find out?” he dares, playful.

“I think I will.” Len leans forward, his hand sneaking around to pull Barry in by the back of his neck, and lets their lips collide. It's awkward, trying to work around the mud masks, but damn of Barry's lips aren't part of Len's addiction to him.

It's hard to care about the stiffness of his face when suddenly he's got a lap full of eager Speedster. His tongue chases Barry's, taking in the strawberry, chocolate, and _Barry._

When they pull apart, he can see the blush on Barry's cheeks and hear the Speedster panting. Barry's forehead presses against his. “Why don't we wash these masks off so we can  _enjoy_ our dessert some more?”

Call Len weak, but he's so up for it. Especially the way Barry looks at him and licks some chocolate from his fingertip. “Fuck, yes,” Len breathes out, feeling heat pooling inside him that's hotter than any fire.

Barry laughs, getting up and pulling Len with him towards the bathroom.

It's simple, but it's perfect. He might regret a few things, but falling in love with Barry Allen will never be one of them. Even with his face caked in grey mud, this has got to be the best Valentine's Day ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!~ I hope everyone had a good day, whether it was with someone, or whether you treated yourself to some chocolates of your own choosing.
> 
> Have a good rest of the week!


End file.
